


Javert vs Computer

by tayadventure35



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Parody, computer, javert vs computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayadventure35/pseuds/tayadventure35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert get's a computer and has fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Javert vs Computer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own les miserables, I just own the computer.

Javert and the computer.

(Javert switch's on computer.)

Computer:" Computer password."

Javert:"What password should I make up?"

(Javert thinks for a moment.)

Javert:"24601."

Computer:" Computer username."

Javert:"Valjean crazy lover 1."

Computer:"Valjeancrazylover1 has been taken I suggest Valjeancrazylover2."

Javert:"What?!"

(Javert thinks for a moment.)

Javert:"Fine Valjeancrazylover2."

Computer:" Welcome."

(Javert see's Valjean is on the computer.)

Javert:"It's Valjean and his username is…"

(Javert looks surprised.)

Javert:"WHAT?! Valjean username is IhateJavert1."

(Javert logs off.)

(The next day.)

(Jvaert logs on.)

Computer:" Username and password not right."

Javert:"Stupid computer I GIVE UP WITH TECHNOLOGY."

(Javert gets his nightstick.)

(Javert whacks the computer.)

Javert:"Done and dusted or more like done for good."


End file.
